Fourteen Million, Six Hundred and Four, Volume One: First Ten Thousand
by The Shroud
Summary: A one-shot series centered around the idea of what some of the other fourteen million, six hundred and four failing possibilities could have been. The series will tend to have the tone of a crack-fic, though sometimes also being serious like in the first chapter, and I admit that I doubt I will be able to even begin to finish it, or even start it. Enjoy, please.
1. Awareness: 00,000,001

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Marvel. I do not own Disney. I do not own anything related to the MCU in general, or Avengers: Endgame specifically. Not a single DVD, though I do have access to a few via a streaming service.

**Fourteen Million, Six Hundred And Four,**

**Volume One: First Ten Thousand**

**Chapter One**

**Awareness: 00,000,001**

By The Shroud

**A/N:**

The first chapter of this long one-shot series! Please review on whatever you can, suggestions, ideas, criticism, even flames, additions, edits, _anything_, etc. I hope this works as a satisfactory beginning chapter, and gives a good example of the idea of this work. It's something I just **had** to work on before a small break I have to go through, and I hope it's interesting. It's centered around the idea of what some of the other fourteen million, six hundred and four failing possibilities could have been. The series will tend to have the tone of a crack-fic, though sometimes also being serious like in this chapter, and I doubt I will be able to even begin to finish it, or even _start_ it. Enjoy.

* * *

_2023_

_Earth_

In the thick of the chaotic battle, Thanos slowly put on the Gauntlet, before feeling the raw _power_ surge through his veins. Out of his peripheral vision, barely piercing his awareness of how _endless_ the possibilities were now, he saw the mere human in a suit of armor charging at him. Knowing the puny man had built this Gauntlet_, _possibly including some failsafe, he reacted with a powerful kick, sending the iron man flying back into the ground.

The person slowly tried to get back up, desperately, but Thanos put his foot down, raising his right hand, and spoke victoriously, "I am... inevitable."

**And Thanos snapped his fingers.**

Slowly, everything in the universe started turning to dust. Eventually, Thanos himself and the Gauntlet turned into nothing, were also gone, reduced to less than atoms. _No one_ could know of what was lost, only of what they had. _No one_ would be able to change it back, only accept it. Before he died, his only regret was not being able to see what he had made possible.

Slowly, carefully, the universe of naught but less than dust went on the deterministic course prepared by the stones before they were destroyed, and created something new, something beautiful, that would be far more than was possible before.

* * *

_Many Eons After The Beginning_

_In A New Universe_

There were infinite numbers of sentient beings, who worked in harmony, never suffering from strife. They never really suffered, for they knew how to avoid it, instead working together to become more, continuously, without end to their advancement. These new people understood so much, to the point where what was entirely incomprehensible to any in the previous universe was hardly even the most basic thought to ones such as them.

And there was peace at last, in this brave new world, among everything that had been created, at the cost of everything that was before, an entire universe forgotten, that the new universe would not remember, despite the heavy sacrifice. Despite... _truly_ **everything.**

* * *

**A/N:**

And that concludes the first chapter of Fourteen Million, Six Hundred and Four, Volume One: First Ten Thousand. If you have any suggestions, again, please let me know.


	2. Pizza Time: 00,000,002

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Marvel. I do not own Disney. I do not own anything related to the MCU in general, or Avengers: Endgame specifically. Not a single DVD, though I do have access to a few via a streaming service.

**Fourteen Million, Six Hundred And Four,**

**Volume One: First Ten Thousand**

**Chapter Two**

**Pizza Time: 00,000,002**

By The Shroud

**A/N:**

The second chapter of this long one-shot series! Please review on whatever you can, suggestions, ideas, criticism, even flames, additions, edits, _anything_, etc. I haven't been able to write anything recently, and I hope it's enough for the meantime. It _happens_ (not at all by any devious delays and patience from myself) to be released on the same day of the week as the first. Enjoy.

* * *

_And there was peace at last, in this brave new world, among everything that had been created, at the cost of everything that was before, an entire universe forgotten, that the new universe would not remember, despite the heavy sacrifice. Despite... _truly _**everything.**_

* * *

_2018_

_Titan_

Still in the time dilation field he made with the time stone that allowed him to see tens of millions of futures in mere seconds, the first one already horrified him. For _everything_ to be gone...

Dr. Strange had sometimes applied the principle that the ends mattered more than the means, such as when choosing to follow in the Ancient One's path somewhat and using the Time Stone to achieve victory, but this was clearly a situation where the means were not justified. After all, the end was not simply a new, beautiful universe, but a new, beautiful universe _and_ **trillions upon trillions of people** _**utterly erased.**_

Stephen Strange continued on, looking at the next one, for which he somehow had an even worse sense of foreboding...

* * *

_2018_

_Titan_

Dr. Strange was looking around the surroundings after Thanos merely left when they lost, himself _lost_ in thought [1]. He had chosen to sacrifice Tony Stark for the Time stone as he had said, but it had only made things worse as Thanos broke through his enchantments eventually.

All of a sudden, a figure in red and black with two swords came through a portal, fiddling with a strange 'watch' of some kind while wielding a Gauntlet not unlike that of Thanos, complete with its own stones [2]. The strange stranger looked up suddenly and began exceptionally enthusiastically, "Hi, my name's Deadpool. Not to interrupt your profound loss or anything, but I was fiddling around with this time travel device from the future and visiting various realities, before chancing upon this awful one. If you want, I can lend a hand, Mister Wizard."

Dr. Strange clarified, annoyed at yet another person failing to understand his name properly, "My name... is _Strange._"

The Strange**r** replied flippantly, "Personally, I always thought Stephen was a fairly normal name."

Strange looked forward intensely, not willing to waste a moment more on trivilities. "Can you stop Thanos?"

The 'Deadpool' answered merrily, "Of course! And I already have the _perfect_ idea to do it!"

Somehow... Strange felt that he had sold his soul to the Devil... well, the Deadpool.

* * *

_Same Time_

_Earth_

An actor named Tobey Maguire was happily walking through the streets, blissfully unaware of the battle raging on in Wakanda... until the Merc With A Mouth popped up. "Who the he-"

Deadpool teleported away, realizing, "Nope, that's the actor."

Miles Morales was also crossing a street, and strangely heard a voice whispering to themselves behind him, "Nope, wrong Spiderman. Also, wrong reality."

He would pause for a few seconds, looking around and confused, until shrugging and contonuing on, barely and unwittingly evading a truck zooming by.

In another reality, a version of Peter Parker had been infected with an apparently _very_ drunk symbiote, and was, as a result, walking along and snapping his fingers. Behind him, Deadpool took off the Gauntlet and shoved it onto the unsuspecting Peter's hand, before bringing him into the middle of the Battle of Wakanda with his time travel device. Chaos would now begin.

Peter collapsed to the ground, feeling the raw power surge through his own veins, still alive thanks only to the symbiote and the modifications, before the potent combination of several infinity stones led to him absorbing knowledge of what was going on everywhere. Before he could think about doing anything actually heroic... the symbiote began whispering into his ear. 'Why not use this new power for ourself? And maybe some others... before eating them. And we can have some **fun!**'

And before he knew it, he broke out into dance, going towards where Thanos and some of the Avengers were. Deadpool realized his mistake too late, "Oh wait, no, you still have that symbiote that acted ridiculous! Well, at least this shall be almost as fun as what I planned."

Well. The truth was that while it might be hilarious... it would not be fun. For some.

Peter spoke cockily, "I'm gonna pirt some dirt in your eye," and snapped, snapped, _snapped_.

The Outriders disappeared into dust, as did the children of Thanos. And Thanos' gauntlet followed suit, turning into a cloud of dust and dirt, that flew into Thanos' eyes, blinding him. He rubbed it out of his eyes, and growled, "Impossible."

Peter continued snapping, saving each of the Avengers from their current positions, such as Banner being stuck in rock or Vision lacking the Mind Stone. He paused, not ten meters from Thanos, and taunted, "You're trash. Gonna cry?"

Out of spite, he continued dancing and pointing finger guns at the army rapidly disintegrating, as Thanos looked around himself in horror. Peter snapped another time, and Thanos slowly turned to dust with a scowl, saying nothing. "See ya, chump."

And Thanos was gone, reduced to atoms. Peter snapped one last time, proclaiming, "Now dig on this."

And the Peter of this reality, still on Titan, fell to the ground, not feeling so good, before turning to dust as well.

Back on Earth, Deadpool asked Peter, while everyone else was shocked, discombobulated, "So, is Spiderman 4 going to be a thing?"

The Peter Parker still alive turned to him and said, with disdain, "You'll get that once you fix my door, chump. Besides, I missed the part where that's my problem."

* * *

_2018_

_Titan_

Dr. Strange stopped again, and easily decided that was _not_ truly a future that counted as a success, what with such an unstable person wielding such a limitless weapon. He did learn that it was nor worth it to try and let the others die rather than let Thanos have the stones, and had an odd sense, almost as if these futures were being shown to him by the Time Stone to prepare for what was to come... but it wasn't sentient **[3]**, right?

And he also saw that if any maniac named Deadpool visited, he should say NO to any _offers_.

* * *

**A/N:**

And that concludes this chapter of Fourteen Million, Six Hundred and Four, Volume One: First Ten Thousand! It's inspired by a meme on YouTube I saw on Reddit a while ago, and this version features the very same Deadpool from a one-shot series I plan called 'Some New Exploits of The Merc With A Mouth', to be begun soon. If you have any suggestions, again, please let me know. I do barely have the first ten possibilities thought of, meaning there are still 14,000,594 more to think off... if I or someone else don't think of it first.

**[1]** Yes, a cheeky pun, but I wanted to say that they lost (as one Peter said), yet still wanted to say he was lost in thought. Rather than awkwardly leaving it there, I'm awkwardly making it a pun and dragging myself through explaining said pun (almost used 'myself' again, crisis averted).

**[2]** The Ancient One was plain wrong, on at least one thing. Or at least all too unclear, or lying. She claims the flow of time requires all of the stones, yet Thanos destroyed not just one, but all of them. Maybe it really refers to how it ended up that the timeline was completely altered (maybe by some conspiracy of the physical laws of that universe preventing there from being any prolonged period without the stones... which is still nonsense, but okay).

**[3]** And so the overarching plot begins **[4]**.

**[4]** The chapters were going to be entirely unrelated to each other, but an opportunity appeared, and so I seized it.


End file.
